narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Hotaru no Hikari
Hotaru no Hikari (ホタルノヒカリ; Secara harfiah berarti "Cahaya dari Kunang-kunang"), merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh Ikimono-gakari sebagai pembukaan kelima Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 103 dan berakhir pada episode 128. Lalu digantikan oleh Sign. Lirik Rōmaji= SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke Aitaku naru no shoudou Nakitaku naru no junjou Natsu no hi ni tobikonda Hotaru wa kaeranai Anata wa nani mo iwazu kuchizuke wo nokoshite Kizutsuku mama unazuita ne Kanashii hodo inochi yurameiteita SHA LA LA itsuka kitto Boku wa te ni suru n’ da Hakanaki mune ni sotto Hikari moete yuke SHA LA LA itoshiki hito Anata mo miete iru no Mabayui tsuki ga sotto Ashita wo terashite Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite |-| English (Versi Pertama)= SHA LA LA Some day in the future I will, for sure, hold it in my hand Let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. The "impulses" of wanting to meet you, the "innocence" of wanting to cry, the fireflies have gone into the blaze of the summer to never come back again. You remained silent and left me a kiss, pained and hurt, I nodded my head. your life flickered like a light, it was so sad. SHA LA LA Some day in the future, I will, for sure, hold it in my hand. let it softly set ablaze A light in your empty heart. SHA LA LA My sweet, lovely dear, I can see you too now. The dazzling moon will softly, Illuminate the morning day. Strongly, strongly shine on. |-| English (Versi Kedua)= Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart. and set your soul ablaze. The desire to see you again is so pure it makes me weep. The fireflies have flown off into the summer sky never to return. You left me with a silent kiss goodbye and hurt and upset, I still nodded my head left alone, trembling and sad. Sha la la I know that someday. I'll find what I'm running after. Let the light shine in your empty heart and set your soul ablaze. Sha la la Oh my beloved. I can still see your safe. as the moon's dazzling light illuminates the next day shine strong, shine strong! Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Kakashi Hatake * Sai * Tsunade * Jiraiya * Sakura Haruno * Ino Yamanaka * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi (Versi Pertama) * Itachi Uchiha * Deidara * Tobi * Pain * Kisame Hoshigaki * Zetsu * Yamato * Might Guy * Suigetsu Hōzuki (Versi Kedua) * Karin (Versi Kedua) * Jūgo (Versi Kedua) * Gaara (Versi Film) * Shizune (Versi Film) * Hiruko (Versi Film) * Ichi (Versi Film) * Ni (Versi Film) * San (Versi Film) * Asuma Sarutobi (Versi Film) * Obito Uchiha (Versi Film) * Burung San (Versi Film) Trivia * Lagu ini merupakan pembukaan kedua yang dibawakan oleh Ikimono-gakari, lagu sebelumnya adalah "Blue Bird". * Pembukaan ini juga digunakan untuk menunjukkan beberapa klip dari film Naruto Shippūden 3: Pewaris Kehendak Api. Kategori:Lagu de:Hotaru no Hikari en:Hotaru no Hikari es:Hotaru no Hikari